Ask the Akatsuki!
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: Ask the Akatsuki members anything! ANYTHING! YeH! So send in questions R&R guys! M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Akatsuki anything at all! Even the dead ones!

* * *

Yeh! Adell-chan here and this is a talk show thingy where you ask the Akatsuki anything!!!

So please R&R, send in questions and a little keep it up here and there would be nice.

Deidara: Send in your questions or I'll blow you up.

Hidan: Don't scare the readers idiot. This is how you ask them… ahem.. Please send in questions unless you want to die an early death…

YOU'RE BOTH SCARING THEM SO SHUT UP AND LET TOBI DO IT!!!

Tobi: Hai! Please send in your questions and help make this fic fun to read and make Tobi look like a good boy!

Ok… Now you're just hurting MY feelings…

Tobi: Gomenasai Adell-chan…


	2. questions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Akatsuki anything at all! Even the dead ones!

* * *

Hello! And welcome back to my show Ask the Akatsuki anything!

Deidara: Still nameless?

Adell: Oh yeh… For those who don't know me, you may call me Adell!

* * *

Adell: Now to our first letter… it's from Kqmck177

Hey Akatsuki! What's up? huggles Tobi  
Anyways here are my questions:

1. Who is the Leader? We all seem to think it's the Yondaime somehow but we don't have any definite proof...

2. Is Tobi actually Obito Uchiha? Coz it's so obvious that he is...

3. Why doesn't Orochimaru try to possess Hidan...? I mean you're immortal right? So why does he keep going after Sasuke?

* * *

Tobi: -gets huggled- Yey!

Pein: Recently, Masashi-san has revealed that this guy over here is the real leader and not me. –points at Tobi- And I am not Yondaime! I was a teammate of his when we were under the old fart Jiraiya!

Adell: FYI: To those who haven't read yet… Minato AKA the Yellow Flash is Naruto's dad and Pein's real name is Nagato, And Pein and the Yellow Flash along with Konan were students under Jiraiya!

Pein: Old fart… -crosses arms-

Tobi: Maybe –shifty eyes- … But Masashi-san made me say that I was Madara-san!

Hidan: You have a point… But that son-of-a-bitch Orochimaru can't handle me! I'm the man! –thumbs up-

Adell: Besides, even if Uncle Orochi targets Hidan-san, he can't possibly possess him since Hidan is far stronger than him.

Hidan: What she said.

* * *

Adell: Okay! The next letter is from… Digital Skitty-san! Hiya DS-san!

Hidan-sama, may I please PLEASE convert to Jashinism? I want to worship Lord Jashin-sama with you!

And Tobi: Are you /really/ a good boy, or is that a front for something more sinister?

Deidara: OMG I LOVE YOU

* * *

Hidan: Why not! The more the merrier! But you have to go thru rituals and stuff first though! Like stabbing yourself in the fucking chest…

Adell: Sounds gruesome…

Hidan: But if you can handle that, you can convert, why hell not?

Tobi: YEY! IM A GOOD BOY! –twirls around- Sinister?... Maybe –shifty eyes-

Adell: Stop doing shifty eyes!

Tobi: Gomen… -scratches head-

Deidara: Thanks! I guess…

* * *

Adell: Thanks for reviewing DS-san! And good luck with your stories! Okay! The next letter is from another friend of mine and one of my fave authors Mahou Inu Alex. He writes:

To Hidan: Stop it with the Janshin . He's made up and you need to get a life and stop this cult.

To Itachi: Hmm. YOUR A PEDOPHILE!

To Tobi: How long will you stay a good boy? Is there a chance you'll be bad or snap from everyone's abuse.

To Kisame: Your a whale.

To Deidara: -glares- I've got nothing to say to you until the next Shippuuden chapter. Sore loser.

To Adell-chan: Who do you think you're personality is mostly like in Naruto? And if you want, would you choke a ? COUGHKABUTOCOUGH!

Heh heh. Sadly that's all I can think of. I'm a bit scattered brain at the moment.

BYE BYE WOOF! -flips the bird on Hidan-

* * *

Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS MY LIFE AND I CHOOSE WHAT TO DO!

Itachi: I AM NOT A FRICKIN PEDOPHILE YOU DOG-TEME!

Tobi: Snap?... Maybe soon… Maybe never… Maybe tomorrow… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day… or the next day

Everyone: OK SHUT UP WE GET IT!

Kisame: T.T I AM NOT A WHALE!!!

Adell: …I think he's more of a tuna… or a macaroni… I mean a mackerel…

Kisame: Not you too Adell-chan! T.T

Deidara: WHO YOU CALLING SORE LOSER DOG-BOY?!!

Adell: YEY! –eyes sparkle- A question for me!!! Hm… I dunno… Im sorta a mix between Shino, Hinata, Zetsu, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Deidara and Kabuto… And I wont strangle Kabu-kun!

Zetsu: Why like me? Do you eat other humans?

Adell: Er… -scratches head- I have split personalities as well?

Akatsuki members: O..kay… -steps back-

* * *

Adell: What?! Hn. Never mind… The next letter is from deidaras-girl-4-eva

this question is 4 deidara(accualy 2 questuions). Are you a boy or girl and when is your birthday

Deidara/Adell: IM/HES A BOY!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!?!? As for my birthday only God and Masashi-sensei knows.

* * *

Adell: Huff huff… the next one is from Honeymusterd! Yo!

AW!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! AND I HAVE GOTTEN INTO YOUR STORIES TO! I LOVE THEM!

Tobi/Adell: T.T Thanks

* * *

Adell: Okay… -cough- the next one is from Kiya-san! Hello

to deidara-san: are you gay, bi or straight? and why do you hate tobi? (for the first question: i didn't want to ask this but my cousin asked me to make sure for the second question: he's a good boy)

to itachi-san: are you REALLY dating Sakura-san to get Sasuke hate you even more?

to zetsu-san: has anyone accidentally dumped fertilizer on you?

to sasori-san: are you actually dead? (cuz i don't want you to be dead yet)

to kisame-san: are you related to jaws?

to leader-sama and the unknown member: are you angry at my cousin because he didn't cosplay as you two at least once? he said he's sorry but he didn't know what you two looked like until now

* * *

Deidara/Adell: -anger mark- I AM/HE IS STRAIGHT!!!

Deidara: And I don't hate Tobi. IM ANNOYED WITH THE GUY! Huge difference.

Itachi: Dating that slut? No way… And I don't need to to make Sasuke hate me more… Im like that…

Adell: You tell him Tachi-san! NO WAY SUCKURA WOULD HAVE A CHANCHE WITH ANYONE! LEE SHOULD JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND THAT SLUT SHOULD JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Zetsu: UUnfortunately YES… T.T

Sasori: Masashi-san says Im dead, and he's the boss so Im dead. –shrugs-

Kisame: I AM NOT RELATED TO JAWS OR ANY FISH!!!

Pein and Konan: Yes… -cold glare- Tell your cousin to cosplay us or jump off the building head first…

Adell: Don't be so mean… Im sure he didn't mean that… Anyway! That's all the time we have folks! See ya next time

* * *

Tobi: Dont forget to send in more reviews

Adell: See ya next time here in…

Akatsuki members: ASK US ANYTHING!!!

Adell: Buh bye.


	3. Review people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Akatsuki anything at all! Even the dead ones!

Hello! And welcome back to my show Ask the Akatsuki anything!

* * *

Adell: TT I only have 1 review?! Where's the love people! Stop being mean! –sniff- anyway… Ill be grateful I at least have one review… And it's from… sAnDgIrL02026… -sniff-

* * *

ok I have a few questions:  
1) who really is the leader?  
2)a request for deidera/Kisame: please JUST GET A HOBBIE  
3) hugs itachi thanx for making sasuke emo it just wouldn't be the same if he was normal  
4)does deidera really say 'hm' and yeah' as much as every1 thinks?  
5)hugs tobi just cuz hes random  
thanx

ps my friend tells me i have to add this:  
"Akatsuki, because evil is just so much hotter'

* * *

Tobi: I AM!!!

Deidara: Eh? What for?

Kisame: what he said.

Itachi: Thanks… But… -pushes Sandgirl off- No touchie…

Hidan: Wow… you didn't kill her…

Itachi: -points at Adell holding a battle axe-

Deidara: Yes hm.

Akatsuki: -nods-

Tobi: Arigatou! That's like meh third hug in this fanfic and I feel loved!!!

Adell: And your friends are right.

* * *

….Adell: That's the only letter we have… Review people… -emotes in a corner- 


End file.
